diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tales of Sanctuary
Are these summaries too long? - Dan, your friendly neighborhood sysop (talk) 16:37, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :It's still a summary, right? So, no probs. Heh heh. And do you know how we could start rotating the featured articles and media now. The old Wiki logo could be a featured media. Keep it for oldie memories. "Woohoo!!! New class(es) gonna be revealed at Blizzcon!!!" - Mobokill 16:41, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ::Gimme a suggestion and I'll put on the main page. And another thing, the first 5 pages from the comic are available free of charge on some sites. Should we put them in this article or does that constitute copyright violation? - Dan, your friendly neighborhood sysop (talk) 16:43, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :::Dude... ROFL again. Diadlo II? Oh man. I'll do that. And do those sites display them legally? Can you link me to em? I'll look into it. "Woohoo!!! New class(es) gonna be revealed at Blizzcon!!!" - Mobokill 16:59, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Official Dark Horse comic site - Dan, your friendly neighborhood sysop (talk) 17:09, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Good read there. It may not be a good idea to copy those. Does any other unofficial site use those? And OMG, the Druid looks awesome in that. Ahem. And I was talking about rotating the features automatically like the Did you knows. Do you know how to do that? And I won't kill ya. I somehow saw dildo in what you wrote. Heh heh. Yep. That's me, Mobokill 17:18, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :The arreat summit used to host them. Now the links are dead. And I guess I can make them rotate. I can certainly try. - Dan, your friendly neighborhood sysop (talk) 17:22, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ::But that's also official. So, we won't copy it. And do try with the features. They're too stale by now. "Woohoo!!! New class(es) gonna be revealed at Blizzcon!!!" - Mobokill 17:28, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Fair Use How much of the comic can I copy and still be under fair use. I wanted to scan portraits for the main characters and some other stuff to illustrate this article and those that are linked to this, like Hand of Naz. - Dan, your friendly neighborhood sysop (talk) 10:49, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :Hey there, If the scans are good and don't reveal the plot too much, we can use em. Copyright laws only apply to the full page, methinks. "Woohoo!!! New class(es) gonna be revealed at Blizzcon!!!" - Mobokill 11:44, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Copy editing This article needs copy editing and maybe some rephrasing as my English may not be up to par. Also, what do you think about the scans? - Dan, your friendly neighborhood sysop (talk) 15:30, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :This ... article ... is like ... TOO GOOD. Don't worry bout the Queen's language. It's very much up to par. It must be featured. What say you? "Woohoo!!! New class(es) gonna be revealed at Blizzcon!!!" - Mobokill 16:17, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ::Wohoo. Featuring. I say give a pentagram for this. :P:D- Dan, your friendly neighborhood sysop (talk) 16:19, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Bay Should she have an article on her? - It just boggles the mind Dan (talk) 08:53, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :I haven't read the comic. But if she's an important character, let her have 'er own. The pages will fill up themselves when more users arrive and start speculating and adding random info. "Woohoo!!! New class(es) gonna be revealed at Blizzcon!!!" - Mobokill 09:30, 21 August 2008 (UTC) ::Read the summaries, she's the girl Hale rescues from the goatmen. For half the story she's tied up for the sacrifice and/or screaming for Hale. - It just boggles the mind Dan (talk) 09:33, 21 August 2008 (UTC)